Entre lo Moral y lo Carnal
by AruBell
Summary: El matrimonio no consumado de Naruto y su actual romance con Sakura son el detonante del descontento en el consejo de Konoha. Por ello, el Héroe de la aldea se verá obligado a firmar un acuerdo; para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en Hokage, se le impondrá una única condición: casarse con la misma persona a la que una vez se comprometió, Hinata Hyuga. / NaruSaku.
1. Preludio - Prioridad

**Aclaración:** Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de portada pertenece a su respectivo creador(a). La historia es de mi completa autoría.

 **Advertencia del fic:** Podría contener personalidades Ooc - Uso de palabras altisonantes - Clasificación 16+ - Long fic.

 **Time-line:** Sucesos posteriores al episodio 500 del anime, con ligeros cambios - Secuela de "La Primera y la Última"

 **Pairing:** Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto

 **Secondary Pairing:** KibaHina, SasuSaku (o SaiSaku), SasuKarin (o SasuIno)

 **Resumen:** El matrimonio no consumado de Naruto y su actual romance con Sakura son el detonante del descontento en el consejo de Konoha. Por ello, el Héroe de la aldea se verá obligado a firmar un acuerdo; para cumplir su sueño de convertirse en Hokage, se le impondrá una única condición: casarse con la misma persona a la que una vez se comprometió, Hinata Hyuga.

 **Specially Thanks:** Este fic está dedicado a mi amiga **Dara02** en agradecimiento por escribir tan bellas historias NaruSaku. Amiga, sé cuánto te gusta la pareja NaruSaku; espero que te guste esta historia. Te la dedico con todo mi amor. ❤

.

.

 _ **ENTRE LO MORAL Y LO CARNAL**_

 _ **Por: Zaphyr Bell**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _"El amor es un sentimiento primario_

 _Que se vuelve secundario con el paso del desprecio..."_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Preludio**_

 ** _»Prioridad«_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Dolor, traición, humillación.

—¡Podemos estar juntos! Sólo hay que encontrar una manera.

Condena, desesperación, resignación.

—Eres mi todo.

El llanto de la chica le hacía perder cualquier esperanza. Ella no quería verlo, no deseaba saber nada de lo que le decía, ni mucho menos estaba dispuesta a hallar una manera en la que pudieran estar juntos; porque la única idea brillante que a él se le ocurría era la que involucraba el término _amantes._ Una palabra bizarra en contexto y meticulosa en cuanto a acción, pero bizarra si se trataba de moral.

—¡Por favor! —Suplicaba—, tú lo eres todo para mí, eres la mujer de mi vida.

Ella por un momento dejó de sollozar, solamente para fijar su vista sobre los ojos azules del chico; soltó una risa sarcástica y de nuevo apartó la mirada de él. No soportaba verlo.

—¿La mujer de tu vida? —Habló—. Tu vida es ser Hokage... Me lo dejaste claro, ¿no es así? Ninguna mujer llenará tu vida como el maldito puesto de Hokage.

Se odiaba a sí misma por sonar tan egoísta, a él por serlo y a la sociedad por empeñarse a mantener el concepto latente; pero igualmente no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera le embargaba una mísera pizca de compasión por él o su ya innegablemente destrozada relación.

—No me hagas esto, sabes que yo te amo.

—Yo también a ti, Naruto.

No mentiría, el amor que le tenía a ese hombre no podía esfumarse de un momento a otro por una sentencia ridículamente de antaño. Pero tampoco mentiría al decir que la decepción era mucho más grande que cualquier clase de amor que le tuviera o la disposición a cooperar con él. La apariencia de sus ojeras la delataba. Estaba igual o más cansada que él de un discurso sin ningún sentido, que no los llevaba a ninguna parte a pesar de estar durante dos horas en la misma postura: él, intentando hallar una solución a su «más reciente problema» y ella, intentando por todos los medios «desistir» de su debate.

—¿Entonces? —La esperanza en él se hacía evidente gracias al intenso brillo de sus ojos—. ¿Qué nos detiene?

—La dignidad —soltó ella simplemente—, la maldita dignidad de querer ser algo mejor que una _amante._

Su voz sonó árida al pronunciar aquella palabra que ni siquiera debía existir en su léxico. La detestaba. Mucho más al imaginársela ser pronunciada cuando se refirieran a ella. Sakura no tenía en sus planes ser etiquetada con aquella palabra tan inmoral, tampoco llamar al hombre que le proponía aquello como su amante. ¿Era que acaso no podían hacer algo más que salir a escondidas?

Pero, tampoco podía engañar a nadie con aquel complejo de moralista y orgullosa.

Si había algo que Sakura tenía más extinto, eso era la dignidad, lo sabía perfectamente. Decenas de veces se humilló de forma patética y la mayoría de ellas gracias a otro hombre que ni siquiera residía en la aldea: Uchiha Sasuke. Un hombre al que nunca le importó nada de ella y sin embardo, amó con desesperación. Sí, el último miembro del clan Uchiha era digno de llamarla «molestia», intentar asesinarla en múltiples ocasiones y además de eso, abandonarla con una promesa que muy difícilmente cumpliría; pero ella, como una mujer sin rencores, lo perdonaba en primera instancia, porque no tenía un ápice de dignidad ni mucho menos orgullo.

Entonces, aceptar la propuesta de Naruto resultaría fácil de negociar, con resultados positivamente embriagadores, no obstante, no era así... Ni de cerca.

No sólo porque le resultara asquerosamente estúpida, sino porque había dos personas más de por medio: Hinata y Kiba. Si bien, el Inuzuka era más ajeno a sus disputas, Hinata sí tenía bastante que ver en el asunto y, era por la grandiosa noticia de una nueva ceremonia en la que habrían votos matrimoniales.

Y es que no había pasado ni una sola semana desde que la boda entre Naruto e Hinata se canceló, cuando el grandioso sexto Hokage, mandó llamar al Uzumaki y su ex prometida para una junta con el consejo, en la que se les pidió una generosa explicación sobre la actitud desconsiderada del par al plantar a cientos de invitados sin siquiera avisar. Por supuesto, fue la intrépida Hyuga quien les ofreció una versión maquillada de los hechos y habló por el rubio para salvar su trasero; mas sin embargo, a los ancianos les pareció una burda palabrería sin contexto. Y no era el hecho de que les hubiese contado todo acerca de la nula relación amorosa con Uzumaki, sino el dato extra en el que explicaba sus sentimientos hacia alguien más, omitiendo los detalles necesarios.

Obviamente eso no era ninguna excusa para deshacer una boda en la que se unirían el héroe de la guerra y la princesa del Byakugan y, aunque el Rokudaime trató de darles algo de entendimiento e intentar dejar el asunto cerrado, los miembros del concejal no fueron nada amables con ellos, ordenando inmediatamente arreglar su falta de consideración. Fue en ese momento en el que Naruto explotó.

 _«—¡Vayanse a la mierda! Es sólo un maldito matrimonio. No se armará una quinta guerra por un puto matrimonio...»_

Naruto nunca reaccionaba de esa manera. Podía ser un hombre hiperactivo, que actuaba y hablaba por instinto o incluso grosero, pero la manera en la que escupió aquellas palabras mostró acidez. No al consejo, tampoco al Hokage ni mucho menos a Hinata, simplemente a la situación y a la penosa realidad a la que lo estaban sometiendo.

Al no encontrar un acuerdo factible en el que resolvieran ese ajetreo, Naruto se vio obligado a contraer nupcias con la heredera del clan Hyuga, como una condición a su más anhelado sueño: ser el séptimo Hokage. Todo esto después de que el rubio causara el escándalo de la semana al decir que la única mujer a la que amaba era a la kunoichi Haruno Sakura. Después de aquello no supo nada más, porque no le interesaba; después de haber escuchado a alguien decir la peor escoria a sus oídos, su estómago ardió como nunca:

 _«—Esa chica no es digna de ser tu esposa. Necesitas a una mujer de clase, con apellido... Que pertenezca a algún clan reconocido. El Héroe de la Guerra debe casarse con alguien de importancia.»_

Alguien de importancia.

Que se jodieran los ancianos y todo aquel que manifestara tales palabras. Sakura era una mujer digna de él, mucho más que Hinata. No era que la Hyuga fuese poca cosa ni mucho menos, sino que entre ellos no había amor. Eso estaba claro como el agua cristalina que ahora caía de los ojos de su amada. Esos malditos miembros del consejo lo condicionaron de una forma sucia. Ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared.

—Te lo ruego —insistió sin poder acercarse a ella. La muy herida chica se lo impidió—, no quiero perderte.

—Tampoco deseas perder tu meta —Sakura musitó cabizbaja—. No te preocupes, no te guardo ningún resentimiento. En tu lugar, yo haría lo mismo.

—No lo digas de esa forma... Me lastimas.

La chica esta vez soltó una carcajada llena de sarcasmo, acto que le hizo arrugar sus rubias cejas. Al parecer, ella intentaba lastimarlo a él con sus hirientes acciones. La conocía demasiado como para saberlo y no era como si se necesitará conocerla para darse cuenta, Sakura era bastante obvia.

La culpa era el factor dominante en las lagunas mentales del rubio y ella lo percibía. El viento soplaba en medio del bosque, en plena puesta de sol y en comienzo de la primavera, sin embargo, el clima parecía adentrarlos en medio del invierno, gracias a la baja temperatura ambiental. Empero, eso pasaba a segundo plano pese a la ligereza en la vestimenta de Sakura, ya que llevaba puesto su habitual atuendo para las misiones. Lo único que alertaba sus sentidos, era la devastada presencia del rubio, la cual se acercaba con extrema cautela, como si esperara el más mínimo movimiento a la defensiva.

Suspiró. No debía ser tan pancista con él, no cuando todo el tiempo lo había sido. Era de hipócritas hacer lo que ella, y es que Naruto siempre la amó, inclusive cuando ella estaba cegada de obsesión hacia el Uchiha, porque lo había analizado a profundidad, lo que sintió por el renegado no fue amor; Naruto siempre estuvo ahí para ella, aunque ella lo echara a patadas de su vida; Naruto siempre la apoyó, así tomara decisiones equivocadas.

No lo había mirado a los ojos. Eso significaría su perdición. Ya bastante tenía con su conciencia como para soportar ser la peor basura de todas. En verdad deseaba compartir su punto de vista y hallar una solución a su nuevo y segundo compromiso con Hinata antes de que lo nombraran Hokage, pero la frustración de no ser «alguien» para el mentado consejo, le acongojaba.

Si bien, no era una mujer de clase o un clan importante, era una de las mejores kunoichis en todo el país de Fuego; una de las mejores médicos en los últimos tiempos y quizás la mujer más fuerte de Konoha; era bonita, inteligente y toda una Jounin. No cabía ninguna duda de que era excepcional, ella misma lo reconocía. Empero, al parecer el consejo no.

—Yo... Lo siento —no encontraba las palabras para responder y su rasposa voz no le ayudaba—. De verdad quisiera... Yo no...

—Sakura-chan —en un momento de valor, Naruto se acercó a ella y la tomó del mentón—. Por favor, te prometo que sólo será un tiempo. Yo lograré encontrar una solución.

—No la hay —no quería sonar pesimista, pero su subconsciente era el que hablaba.

—Sakura-chan...

No lo soportó más y rompió en llanto, abrazándose del torso de Naruto y enterrando su cabeza en el pecho masculino. ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en hacerla sufrir? ¿Acaso no tenía el derecho de ser feliz? Estaba empezando a creer que no; Naruto se contagiaba de aquel pesimismo y eso sólo incrementaba el miedo. Un miedo a quedarse en la agonía que causaba la soledad. Ella lo sabía. Naruto no hallaría una solución y desistir de su sueño no era una opción, y si la era, Sakura no lo permitiría. No privaría a Naruto de convertirse en Hokage.

Él no dudó en rodear su delicada cintura con sus brazos y acercarla más a su cuerpo; su nariz quedó a escasos centímetros del rosado cabello y automáticamente sintió la necesidad de aspirar su olor, por lo que lo hizo; su mano derecha recorría con libertad la espalda de la fémina y su mano izquierda se mantenía firme en su cintura, como si temiera soltarla. Y era verdad, él temía soltarla y nunca más abrazarla.

Los sollozos de la chica pronto se convirtieron en hipidos y esos hipidos en suspiros, clara muestra de que su llanto se apaciguaba. Pero eso no fue suficiente para él, así que de nuevo tomó su mentón entre los dedos pulgar e índice, obligándole a mirarlo; los ojos verde jade se encontraban hinchados y rojos, producto del llanto, mientras que la nariz y mejillas, eran del mismo color que los ojos; su otra mano se deslizó suavemente hasta su mejilla en una caricia que le hizo cerrar los ojos a Sakura por un momento.

—Te amo. Eso nunca cambiará.

No hubo más palabras de su parte, no fueron necesarias. Acercó su rostro al sonrojado de ella y rozó su mejilla con los labios, para deslizarse lentamente a la boca femenina y detenerse ahí, dándole un beso lleno de sentimientos. El contacto fue lento y el movimiento nulo en el primer momento; no obstante, cuando Sakura reaccionó, hizo el primer movimiento, abriendo los labios para dar el consentimiento a Naruto de mover los suyos. Y así fue. Pronto el movimiento de ambos fue sincronizado y rítmico; Sakura levantó los brazos y rodeó el cuello del rubio, mientras que él se aferraba con insistencia a su cintura.

Se separaron al cabo de unos segundos por falta de aire, no obstante, volvieron a besarse, esta vez con mayor intensidad. Eso les hizo desconectarse de la realidad. Naruto enredó sus dedos en las finas hebras rosadas de Sakura y tiró suavemente de ellas, con el objeto de hacerle abrir la boca; así fue, la kunoichi entreabrió los labios y esa fue la oportunidad para que su amado introduciera la lengua suavemente en su cavidad bucal. El roce de lenguas resultó torpe, pero sin duda sensual, como una danza de dos aprendices. Sus narices chocaban y sus cuerpos se pegaban cada vez más al del otro, buscando el mayor contacto posible.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espalda de Sakura, junto a la caricia de los dedos ajenos sobre su piel. Naruto había escabullido su mano por debajo de la tela en su hombro, provocando un erizamiento de piel inmediato. Él no se había dado cuenta, pero su otra mano ya se dirigía hacia la nívea pierna descubierta y sus besos eran cada vez más demandantes. Cuando la espalda de Sakura chocó contra un árbol, sus sentidos regresaron a la realidad.

—Naruto... Detente.

La chica pedía entre besos. Y él seguía sin escucharla. No podía, simplemente no podía separarse de ella una vez que la besaba. Ella era como un imán que lo atraía con ímpetu hacia ella y no le permitía ser consciente de sus actos. Sentía el tacto de sus pequeños pechos rozar con el suyo y su vientre plano con el suyo. Ni hablar de la entrepierna. Esa parte prohibida que lo volvía loco en sus sueños húmedos.

Era un hombre y también sabía lo que era tener sueños húmedos.

Algo hizo "click" en su mente.

—Ba-basta...

Ella lo empujó suavemente hasta alejarlo considerablemente. Con la respiración entrecortada y su frente perlada en sudor, Lo miró una vez más antes de desviar su vista hacia abajo y salir corriendo del lugar completamente sonrojada, dejando a un anonadado Naruto y sus pantalones abultados. Genial, ahora tenía que lidiar con una erección, producto de su imaginación.

No supo si irritarse por su "problema hormonal" o abatirse por el problema mayor. Sakura no le dijo nada con respecto a la insana propuesta de romanticismo y después tendrían que volver a tocar el tema, conociendo perfectamente el rumbo que tomaría por segunda vez.

Inhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y lo exhaló pesadamente. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar aquel lío con ella.

Mientras tanto, debía hacerse una paja urgente para bajar su erección... Rememorando sus sueños húmedos con Sakura.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Tengo cinco historias sin continuar estoy aquí publicando una nueva. Debería continuar con las demás en vez de escribir nuevo material, pero meh... Quería escribir NaruSaku.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía. El sueño y la dislexia me ganan. 😢

Espero que sea de su agrado. A mí me encantó escribirla y me gustaría recibir sus opiniones, o tal vez críticas. Me llenaría de alegría saber sus puntos de vista. Así que no duden en escribir un rw ahí abajo ⬇⬇, de esos a los que nos gustan a nosotros los autores.

Los rws inspiran

La inspiración motiva

La motivación hace al cerebro imaginar

Y la imaginación actualiza el fic con mayor rapidez.

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


	2. Enfrentando la realidad

**Special Thanks:** Fic dedicado a **Dayani NS**

 **Advertencias:** Podría contener personalidades OoC - Uso de palabras altisonantes - Para mayores de 16

.

.

 **Capítulo uno.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Caídas, decepciones, aberturas de ojos a base de dagas..._

 _Y sin embargo el amor es así_

 _Neciamente duradero."_

 _._

 _._

 **—Enfrentando la realidad—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **{I}**

Ella nunca había sido una persona de temperamento inestable; mucho menos que hiciera locuras que se pudieran influenciar por la ceguera; pero ahí estaba ahora, hiriendo verbalmente al hombre de su vida gracias a la tormentosa situación actual, a la cual no le veía ninguna salida.

Y es que, Hyuga Hinata era una de las involucradas con el penoso acuerdo entre el consejo y su ahora -y nuevamente- prometido, Uzumaki Naruto, los cuales ni siquiera la voltearon a ver en el momento de tomar la decisión final, ni mucho menos le pidieron su opinión al respecto. ¿Acaso no se suponía que era un acuerdo entre las tres partes?

Estaba comenzando a sembrar la semilla del odio hacia el héroe de la guerra por su comportamiento egoísta, únicamente viendo por sus propios intereses y siempre mencionando a la única mujer que realmente le importó: Haruno Sakura; por jugar con sus sentimientos desde que eran adolescentes y al final planear un matrimonio basado en mentiras que todo el mundo creyó; Hinata siempre fue el juguete del Uzumaki y ahora lo comenzaba a odiar por ello.

—Perdóname —insistió el hombre frente a ella—. Perdona por no ser lo suficientemente bueno como para impedir esta basura.

Apretó las palmas de sus manos con fuerza hasta formar dos puños y rechinó los dientes una vez más, en un intento vano por ocultar las lágrimas tras sus perlados ojos. Ahora era el hombre al frente suyo quien adoptaba aquella posición pesimista y daba a mostrar la frustración de la situación, poniéndola a ella mucho más nerviosa e impotente de lo que ya se sentía. Esas palabras simplemente no servían de nada en su ya atolondrada cabeza.

—Te amo, Hinata —recordó él, provocándole un estremecimiento como en repetidas ocasiones durante el pasado—. Siempre te amaré.

—Kiba-kun...

Su nombre fue lo único que pudo pronunciar correctamente. Todas las palabras restantes se le fueron en balbuceos sin sentido alguno y sollozos desgarradores. Hinata por fin se había sentido amada y protegida a lado de Kiba y el mismísimo consejo de Konoha se estaba encargando de arruinarle la felicidad junto a él; el maldito consejo debía ser el motivo de su odio y no Naruto, quien era igualmente una víctima de ellos.

—Soy un imbécil, yo... Lo siento, Hinata.

Y ella gruñó por primera vez en el día... Por primera vez lo encaró y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Así de fácil...?

—¿Hinata? —inquirió Kiba, anonadado por la expresión en el rostro de su amada.

—Sí —afirmó ella—, ¿así de fácil te das por vencido, Kiba-kun?

Él frunció el ceño por un instante, no obstante, pronto entendió el estrés que su letargo causaba en ella; y se sintió culpable... Tremendamente culpable.

—Sí que eres un imbécil... Un rotundo imbécil.

En ese momento no pudo sentirse más patético que nunca. Hinata, su preciosa y dulce Hinata lo insultaba y lo miraba con reproche; y con razón, ya que él no lucharía por su amor y en vez de eso, se resignaría ante un absurdo acuerdo de matrimonio. Pero, ¿quién era él para hacer algo? Hinata toda su adolescencia había demostrado estar enamorada de Naruto y hasta hacía poco lo sostenía, entonces, ¿por qué de un momento a otro le decía a él que lo amaba?

Y lo admitía, se había sentido el hombre más feliz del universo al encontrarla en el umbral de su puerta, perfectamente arreglada para su boda y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro; para después decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y que no deseaba perderlo. Sí, Kiba fue consciente de sus palabras hasta que no supo más después del abrazo que lo estremeció.

—Yo —sus gruñidos no lo dejaban hablar con fluidez—, yo no quiero perderte... Yo... Quiero luchar por ti.

Hinata poco a poco suavizó la expresión en su rostro, hasta formar una tímida sonrisa. Eso era lo que deseaba escuchar desde el principio, tal vez no de esa forma, pero de igual manera, le alegró que a final de cuentas decidiera luchar por su felicidad. La felicidad de ambos.

—¡Hinata-chan, tenemos que hablar!

De no haber sido por aquel grito estrepitoso y los escandalosos golpes que escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, en la casa del Inuzuka, Hinata habría afirmado que haría lo posible por anular el acuerdo establecido. Y no se alegró en absoluto al ver que Kiba se acercaba a la puerta con la intención de abrirla; al contrario, se alarmó al ver el tenso puño que él había formado y el sonoro gruñido que emitía.

Kiba, al abrir la puerta se encontró con el rostro que menos deseaba ver: Naruto.

—¡Kiba! —Llamó el rubio con desesperación—. ¿Está por aquí Hinata-chan? Necesito...

No pudo culminar la frase, ya que el castaño le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el pómulo derecho, tirándolo al suelo en el acto. Kiba jadeó debido a que había contenido el aire en sus pulmones hasta que lo golpeó; estaba realmente molesto y si era necesario, descargaría toda su furia en contra del Uzumaki.

—¡Kiba-kun!

Al ver que su amado tenía intenciones de volver a golpearlo, Hinata se posicionó en medio de ambos, mirándolo angustiada y algo resentida; al ver que Kiba bajaba su puño con un gesto sorprendido, aprovechó para girarse a donde el rubio estaba, aún en el suelo; y se colocó en cuclillas para revisar su mejilla, donde un ligero corte había aparecido y por ende, la sangre brotaba.

—¡¿Para qué la buscas?! —Cuestionó, tratando de no irse encima de él—. ¿No te parece suficiente con arruinarle la vida?

—¡¿Y tú crees que yo estoy contento con esto?! —Naruto se levantó, ignorando a Hinata—. Yo intenté... ¡De veras intenté evitarlo!

—¿Intentaste? —Kiba dio un paso adelante—. ¡Eres un imbécil, ¿De qué manera lo intentaste? ¿Obligando a Hinata a firmar ese estúpido papel?!

—¡Yo no obligué a Hinata-chan a nada! —vociferó el rubio, dando igualmente un paso al frente—. ¡Aquí el imbécil eres tú!

Ella los llamaba una y otra vez para que pararan con su discusión, sin embargo, seguía siendo ignorada por ambos hombres que cada vez se sumían más en su disputa. Naruto, defendiéndose a sí mismo y Kiba, culpándolo de todo.

—¡¿Y por qué rayos no propusiste a Ino como tu concubina?! —escupió con veneno—. ¡¿O a Sakura? ¿No dices estar _tan_ enamorado de ella?!

Hinata pegó un respingo y se llevó ambas manos a su boca ante la última pregunta hecha, esperándose lo peor; Naruto, por su parte, se quedó en silencio un par de segundos, con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados. Kiba no tenía conocimiento del asunto con el consejo y había sido por ello que habló sin pensar, nombrando a Sakura como si ésta no tuviera nada que ver.

—¿Tú qué sabes de eso? —murmuró por lo bajo—. ¡¿Qué mierda sabes de mi relación con Sakura-chan?!

Por primera vez, Kiba se sintió culpable por hablarle de esa manera a Naruto. Tenía razón, él no tenía conocimiento alguno de lo que estuviera sucediendo, a excepción de que tanto el rubio, como Hinata, firmaron un acuerdo en el que estipulaba la reanudación de su matrimonio. No obstante, tampoco intentaba comprenderlo. Se encontraba demasiado aturdido como para siquiera tratar de pedirle disculpas y mucho menos deseaba hacerlo.

Naruto se dio media vuelta para marcharse de ahí, no sin antes mirar a Hinata de soslayo, dándole a entender que tarde o temprano hablarían del asunto. No tenía caso llegar a los golpes o siquiera insultos con el Inuzuka; de alguna manera entendía su frustración al verse involucrado y afectado con ese acuerdo, igual que Sakura. Ninguno de ellos merecía sufrir los estragos de las ambiciones del consejo.

Él arreglaría todo. No importaba si tenía que hacerlo solo o si cometía una tontería.

La felicidad de sus amigos, así como la de su amada Sakura estaban en juego.

[...]

.

* * *

.

 **{II}**

—¿Por qué no?

Apretó la tela de la camisa masculina al escuchar por tercera vez esa pregunta. El hombre al frente suyo se estaba comportando de manera testaruda y parecía no escuchar sus razones por las cuales desistir. Al parecer, haber ido a casa de Sai había sido un completo error y hasta ahora se daba cuenta. Y es que el tipo ni siquiera sabía acerca de sentimientos, no del todo. Definitivamente había sido un error ir en su búsqueda para pedirle algún consejo.

—¿No lo entiendes? —No quería sonar grosera, pero tampoco podía evitarlo—. Esto va más allá de un simple acuerdo. El sueño de Naruto está en juego... Yo no puedo competir contra eso.

Sai suspiró, sin intentar apartar siquiera las manos de Sakura sobre la tela de su camisa. Él solamente le había propuesto que siguieran con su relación hasta el día de la nueva boda entre Hinata y Naruto, pero esta vez a escondidas del consejo y ella había estallado en coraje e inclusive lo golpeó por pensar en algo tan «bajo» e inmoral, como supuestamente calificaba eso.

Si bien, la infidelidad era un acto sin perdón, Sai trató de todas las formas explicarle que aquello no sería infidelidad, porque, ni Naruto ni ella estarían siendo infieles; el primero no lo sería, ya que aún no se comprometía oficialmente; y la segunda, porque no tenía a nadie más a su lado, sentimentalmente hablando.

—Entonces olvídate de él.

La simpleza con la que aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas, le causó a Sakura un vacío en el estómago y en el pecho, dificultándole la respiración al instante. Miró a su amigo con más arrugas en su frente de lo normal y la mandíbula firmemente apretada; el muy idiota tenía una expresión de seriedad en su rostro, como si su frase cobrara más sentido del que él le había dado. Odiaba esos ojos inexpresivos, que lo único que hacían era alterarla.

—¡¿Qué rayos...?!

—Tú misma lo has dicho, ¿no es así? —El artista la interrumpió—. No puedes competir contra el sueño de Naruto; ni contra el consejo; ni contra el acuerdo de matrimonio.

—Eso es-

—Eso es sinónimo de rendirte, Sakura —de nuevo la interrumpió—. Y con eso dejas claro tu desinterés en ello.

El ceño de Sakura se suavizó un poco, mientras que su mandíbula pronto fue cediendo a la tensión. Tal vez Sai tenía razón, pese a ser tan directo; si se ponía a pensarlo mejor, ella no era merecedora de toda la frustración que Naruro quizá sentía en ese momento, ni mucho menos de su amor. No podía engañar a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma con aquel intento de resignación. Debía estar haciendo algo para anular ese acuerdo y no estar a punto de llorar... De nuevo.

Era patética.

No lo soportó más y finalmente rompió en llanto, a la vez que salía corriendo del apartamento de Sai. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era que su compañero la viera en ese estado ni que la sermoneara sin morderse la lengua al mencionar sus defectos.

Corrió hasta donde sus piernas le permitieron, sin ser consciente de cuánto tiempo pasaría y, cuando se detuvo a respirar, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de la entrada principal, donde el Hokage se encontraba charlando amenamente con Izumo y Kotetsu.

Se acercó lentamente hacia ellos, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas en el proceso; preguntándose mentalmente qué hacía Kakashi ahí. Tal vez esperaba a una persona importante o simplemente se había escapado de sus cargos en la torre del Hokage, empero, la primera opción le pareció la más acertada cuando observó que él miraba de vez en cuando las puertas.

—¡Oh, Sakura! —Saludó con su habitual gesto de aburrimiento—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por un momento, una sensación de resentimiento se instaló en Sakura. Kakashi era el Hokage actualmente, por lo que claramente habría podido hacer algo para impedir la decisión del consejo sobre el futuro de Naruto, pero no hizo nada. Él también debía ser una de las personas a las cuales ella debía odiar.

Sacudió la cabeza al pensar aquello. Él era su ex-maestro y una de las personas a las cuales ella más quería. No podía si quiera pensar en odiarlo.

—Eso es algo que yo debería preguntarle a usted, Kakashi-sensei.

Él sonrió bajo su máscara y se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no le diría nada. Sakura bufó y estuvo dispuesta a cuestionar a Kotetsu o Izumo, a quienes se había olvidado de saludar; sin embargo, la mano de Kakashi la tomó del brazo con firmeza, obligándola a mirarlo. De un momento a otro el Hokage se encontraba serio.

—¿Por qué llorabas?

Haruno tragó grueso e intentó zafarse sutilmente del agarre del mayor, consiguiendo que éste lo reforzara. Al parecer, él se había dado cuenta de su presencia desde mucho antes que se acercara. Lo subestimó.

Kakashi caminó con ella unos metros lejos del par de curiosos hombres, quedando a escasos pasos de las afueras de Konoha; la miró severamente para después suspirar pausadamente. Entonces Sakura lo miró. En sus ojos onix brillaba un destello de culpa.

—Es por él, ¿cierto?

No fue necesario que él mencionara nombres y tampoco que ella respondiera a esa pregunta retórica. Con tan sólo bajar la mirada al suelo y apretar los puños sobre sus caderas lo dio a entender; y Kakashi en ese momento se sintió más culpable que antes, no obstante no lo demostró exteriormente.

Quiso abrazarla y darle el consuelo que necesitaba ahí mismo, pero no podía. Los entrometidos de Izumo y Kotetsu aún miraban desde la lejanía y lo que menos deseaba eran malos entendidos. Así que solamente optó por mirarla en silencio durante los próximos minutos, mientras ella intentaba contener las lágrimas que de nuevo amenazaban con salir.

—Sakura, yo-

—Kakashi.

El aludido se quedó en silencio nuevamente y Sakura, sin levantar el rostro, agrandó los ojos al escuchar esa profunda voz. Las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus verdosos ojos se estancaron hasta secarse con el viento, provocándole un ardor en ellos y su enrojecimiento. Ese timbre de voz era inconfundible para ambos. No podía ser, no en ese momento.

—¿Sakura?

Ahora la llamaba a ella. Definitivamente no era el momento para que ella estuviera ahí, mucho menos llorando. Sin tener la fuerza suficiente, fue levantando lentamente la mirada hasta toparse con un rostro bastante conocido: piel clara, rasgos finos, cabello lacio azabache, labios delgados, nariz respingada y ojos negros adornados por unas cejas semipobladas ligeramente fruncidas.

—Sa-Sas-Sasuke...

Oh, sí. Definitivamente haber ido ahí había sido un error.

 **—Continuará—**

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto All rights reserved_

 _Entre lo Moral y lo Carnal 2017 © Hanny Bell_

 _[Diciembre 13, 2017]_

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **Notas:** Bell siente haber tardado demasiado con este fic. Y siente más no haberlo publicado antes, pese a que ya tenía el capítulo listo hace un par de semanas. Pero, finalmente aquí está el segundo capítulo. Bell espera que sea del agrado de los lectores y, antes de que haya preguntas sobre parejas o triángulos amorosos:

Aclaro que será exclusivamente **NaruSaku,** pero (como siempre, hay un 'pero') contendrá dos o tres escenas SasuSaku (únicamente para aclarar los sucesos canon en el manga, refiriéndome a su último encuentro); NaruHina (porque es indispensable para la trama, aunque aquí ninguno de los dos esté enamorado del otro); y probablemente SaiSaku (como sustento a la trama y aclarando que tampoco ninguno de los dos esté interesado en el otro).

Ahora sí, quiero agradecer infinitamente a los lectores, a quienes le dieron fav, follow o dejaron un bonito review. Los amo. ❤

Y lamento no responder a sus comentarios ahora. Pero prometo responderlos en cuanto pueda, porque claro, aprecio demasiado su tiempo invertido en este fic.

Y un último aviso: el tercer capítulo lo subiré a principios de Enero, ya que estas épocas pienso aprovecharlas para hacer un par de One-shots. Espero su paciencia.

Ya saben: Comentarios, sugerencias y críticas (positivas, no insultos porque los ignoro) son bien recibidos. No duden en escribir ahí abajito ⬇⬇

Sin más, los espero en el próximo capítulo: **En la tierra de la traición.**

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


	3. En la tierra de la traición

**Special Thsnks:** Fic dedicado a mi amiga **Dayani NS,** la Diosa NaruSaku.

 **Advertencias:** Podría contener OoC | Uso de palabras altisonantes | Rating 16+

.

.

.

 **Capítulo dos**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Las personas a las que más nos aferramos, son las que nos hacen el peor daño."_

 _._

 _._

 ** _—_** **En la tierra de la traición—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **• 1 •**

Se encontraban comiendo dentro del conocido local de ramen "Ichiraku" y, para ser sincera, Sakura no estaba del todo cómoda con la silenciosa compañía del ninja a su costado. Kakashi, el actual Hokage, los había dejado solos con la excusa de que tenía «asuntos de Hokages» que atender y, no estando conforme con la expresión asesina en el rostro de su querida alumna, se burló aún más de ella, deseándole suerte a ambos, como si se tratara de una cita planeada… O un plan maquiavélico.

Sasuke engullía los fideos con suma calma y elegancia, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Ella no había probado más de dos bocados antes de decirse mentalmente que se encontraba llena y arrastrar su tazón unos cuantos centímetros lejos de su vista, casi con náuseas; en cambio, el chico parecía estar hambriento, pues era su segundo tazón y el sutil entusiasmo con el que comía era incluso gracioso. Tal vez no había degustado ningún platillo como ese en días.

—No había comido nada desde hace tres días —como si leyera sus pensamientos, Sasuke la sacó de dudas.

—Supongo que tenías asuntos que atender.

—No realmente.

Esta vez se giró a mirarla y le ofreció un gesto que ella no supo identificar. Suponía que era nostalgia por estar en uno de los lugares donde se reunía con el anteriormente conocido «Equipo Siete», en su etapa pre-adolescente. No quiso darle tantas vueltas al asunto y sólo se dedicó a mirarlo de soslayo, mientras él terminaba de engullir sus alimentos.

Ciertamente había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vio. Ahora estaba más delgado y sus rasgos más definidos y estilizados; su cabello había crecido ligeramente hasta cubrir una parte de su ojo izquierdo; la única mano que le quedaba estaba cubierta con pequeñas y casi imperceptibles cicatrices que le daban un toque mucho más masculino; no sonreía, pero en las comisuras de sus labios se formaban pequeñas arrugas, cada vez que él hacía una pequeña mueca a la hora de masticar. Eso le provocó gracia.

No podía negar que era mucho más guapo que la última vez.

—¿Y Naruto?

Aquella pregunta la sacó de su admiración y pronto se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la había pillado _in fraganti_ y ahora la miraba directamente a los ojos. Quiso disimular su vergüenza tarareando que le repitiera la pregunta, ya que ni siquiera la había escuchado; Sasuke se tomó su tiempo y suspiró.

—¿Dónde está Naruto? —No dejó de mirarla, mucho menos cuando se percató del radical cambio en sus ojos jade—. Es extraño que no haya aparecido en todo este tiempo… Ni siquiera para buscarte.

Sakura tragó grueso. ¿Por qué Sasuke pronunciaba más de dos palabras a la vez? Era raro, pues ella recordaba que el último descendiente del clan Uchiha no era muy expresivo. De hecho, ni siquiera lo recordaba siendo curioso sobre su posible respuesta.

Y ahora que Naruto era el tema principal de la conversación, ella estaba segura de que no podría soportarlo. Al estar con el Uchiha se hubo olvidado de sus problemas con Naruto exitosamente, empero, ahora que se lo recordaba, no podía simplemente ignorar que el rubio había sido comprometido nuevamente con Hinata Hyuga. Todo eso le provocaba una sensación amarga en la boca; tenía ganas de vomitar, de salir corriendo y olvidarse de una vez de todo su sufrimiento. Lo admitía internamente, quería a Uzumaki de una manera que jamás imaginó; lo amaba más de lo que una vez amó a Sasuke.

Pero, si el mismo Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba de regreso, eso significaba que su destino era estar con él. No con Naruto.

—Él estaba ocupado hace poco —torció la boca con desagrado—. Debe estar en este momento con su futura esposa.

—¿Cómo? —Él frunció el ceño, escéptico—. ¿Naruto no estaba casado ya?

Era verdad. Sasuke no tenía ningún conocimiento acerca de la anulación de la boda de su mejor amigo ni mucho menos sobre su romance con ella. Él estaba desconectado totalmente de la vida de la aldea y tan sólo se había enterado de que el rubio se casaría con la heredera Hyuga; inclusive les mandó a ambos una nota en la que los felicitaba –a su manera– por contraer nupcias.

—No. Verás, pasaron muchas cosas desde entonces.

—Tengo todo el día —se encogió de hombros—. Iré a verlo.

Sacó dinero de su bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesa, pagando la cuenta de ambos; se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la salida, con el objeto de abandonar el local, dejando a Sakura ahí mismo. Él no era tonto, sabía que algo más pasaba. Lo podía ver en la mirada de su ex-compañera de equipo. Pero también sabía que ella no le diría nada, o al menos, estaría fastidiando un buen tiempo con que nada sucedía.

—¡No! —Sakura corrió hasta estar frente a él—. Te dije que estaba ocupado.

—Entiendo.

Entonces rodeó su cuerpo hasta salir de ahí, dejándola nuevamente. La chica observó que esta vez se dirigía a la Torre Hokage, tal vez para hablar con Kakashi y aclarar algunas dudas con respecto a la situación actual. Y en vista de que su antiguo sensei no era el mejor guardando secretos personales –especialmente los de ella–, no podía permitir que el Uchiha fuera con él.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —Vociferó a media calle, ganándose algunas miradas curiosas y la atención del aludido, quien le daba la espalda—. ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo?

El ambiente se volvió tenso y lo único que Sakura escuchaba era el bullicio de gente caminando a su alrededor. Casi pudo notar la fina capa de sudor en su propia frente que le generaba el silencio de Sasuke. Al parecer seguía siendo el mismo apático de siempre.

—No tengo nada más que hacer —suspiró.

—Entonces acompáñame —sonrió nerviosa, haciendo un ademán con la mano para que la siguiera—. Conozco un par de sitios.

Cuando se aseguró de que Sasuke la seguiría, comenzó a caminar más relajada. Ella no tenía miedo de que Sasuke pudiera enterarse de sus sentimientos hacia Naruto ni tampoco sobre sus problemas actuales. En absoluto era eso. Lo que no quería, era que él se enterara por palabras de otras personas, como Kakashi; quería ser ella quien lo mantuviera al tanto de los hechos e inclusive, darse la última oportunidad con él. Quizás el destino se estaba encargando de ponerlo en su camino nuevamente para que de una vez se diera cuenta que estaba destinada a ser «Sakura Uchiha».

El apellido «Uzumaki» era para Hinata.

[...]

.

* * *

.

 **• 2 •**

Naruto estaba absorto, sin poder creer lo que aquella persona le decía. Él había ido hasta ahí para intentar solucionar las cosas y tratar de ganarse un aliado más; empero, resultaba todo lo contrario. Peor aún, mataban sus esperanzas cada vez más con súbito descaro y se mofaban despiadadamente de su desgracia. No era justo, simplemente no.

Hiashi Hyuga se mostraba tan imperturbable como siempre –hincado frente a él, con las manos reposando sobre su regazo–, sin embargo, sus ojos brillaban con ambición. Él era el padre de Hinata, por ende, se suponía que debía apoyarla y tratar de ayudarla en todo lo que necesitara; ella lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca. El rubio no lo comprendía –y sinceramente comenzaba a odiarlo–, pero el líder del clan Hyuga le daba la razón al consejo e inclusive les daba su apoyo.

—Entiende mi postura —habló una vez más—. Su boda será lo mejor para todos.

—¡No, no la entiendo! —Exclamó alterado el rubio—. ¿Mejor para todos? ¿Acaso no sabe que su hija no será feliz?

—Hinata es consciente de que debe sobreponer el bienestar del clan antes que su propia felicidad. Ella debe ser tu esposa, así tenga que obligarla.

El más joven calló de repente sus palabras. ¿Había escuchado bien? No podía ser, Hiashi no podía ser capaz de utilizar a su propia hija en ese vil juego. Era inconcebible, simplemente un acto de inmoralidad que rebasaba los límites. ¿Qué clase de padre usaba a su propia hija como cualquier objeto al cual vender? Hinata no se merecía eso, nadie lo merecía.

Ahora todo le quedaba claro.

—¿Fue usted? —Masculló con la mirada perdida en la recta postura de Hyuga—. ¡¿Fue usted el responsable de todo esto?!

—Como líder del clan, mi deber es-

—¡Déjese de estupideces y responda, maldito viejo! —Interrumpió el sermón del mayor con la cólera desbordada—. ¡¿Fue usted quien vendió a Hinata-chan en matrimonio?!

—No te atrevas a levantarme la voz en mi propia casa —Hiashi se levantó, mirándolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Un mocoso como tú no tiene ningún derecho de hablarme con tal altanería. Así que te pido de favor que te vayas.

Naruto lo imitó cabreado, apretando los puños a un costado de sus caderas y apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. Quería golpearlo, quitarle con sus puños la burla calcada en su ya arrugado rostro, sin embargo debía contenerse. El Hyuga aún no respondía su pregunta.

—Yo no amo a Hinata —insistió con crudeza en sus palabras—. Haré todo lo posible por anular ese maldito contrato y usted se arrepentirá de hacerle daño a su hija.

Hiashi torció sus labios en una escueta sonrisa, la primera desde que Naruto entró a verlo; se cruzó de brazos expectante y lo retó con la mirada a hacer lo que hacía un minuto había dicho. Por supuesto, aquello no hizo más que elevar la ira en el chico.

—Hinata es una niña débil, inservible —como si no fuera suficiente, habló con la intención de hacerlo enfurecer más—. Es una deshonra para el clan. La única manera en que yo pueda verla como mi hija es casándose contigo, "El Héroe de la Aldea".

—Es usted un-

—Llámame como quieras —cortó la frase del menor—, pero debes tener en cuenta que nadie más que tú realzaría el honor del clan Hyuga como tú, pese a que la pureza del Byakugan se manche —colocó las manos detrás de su espalda—. Sin embargo, eso se compensa con tu linaje. Piénsalo, eres un Uzumaki. Con tu línea sanguínea y la de los Hyuga, tendrías a los descendientes más poderosos.

—Cállese…

—Además, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer para compensarla, después de que se arrastró de forma patética durante años por obtener tu atención.

No lo resistió más y tomó al hombre del cuello, estrellándolo contra la pared; con la intención de asfixiarlo en el acto, sin importarle en ese momento si se convertía en un asesino. Estaba furioso. ¿Cómo ese hombre podía expresarse de esa manera de Hinata? Ella siempre se había esforzado para que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella, para que la reconociera como alguien fuerte y para que la volteara a ver aunque fuera una vez. Aquello era imperdonable. Hiashi Hyuga no tenía derecho de llamarse «padre».

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hanabi, en compañía de dos hombres más, entraran al escuchar tanto alboroto; se alarmaron al ver que el rostro del patriarca se deformaba y se volvía morado a manos de Naruto, por lo que no dudaron en separarlos rápidamente, tomando al rubio de ambos brazos y arrastrándolo consigo hasta la entrada principal de la mansión; Hiashi sólo tosió un par de veces, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido con ayuda de su hija menor, no obstante, cuando se hubo recuperado siguió al par de hombres, quienes llevaban al _kitsune_ a rastras mientras éste alegaba que lo mataría.

—Espero verte pronto por aquí… Pidiendo la mano de Hinata.

La seriedad en el rostro del Hyuga era evidente, empero, el brillo malicioso en sus ojos pudo ser percibido por Naruto. Su sangre hervía al mirar esos ojos color perla.

—Se arrepentirá —dijo entre dientes, mientras se zafaba del agarre de los hombres—. Se arrepentirá de todo lo que está haciendo… Se lo juro.

[...]

.

* * *

.

 **• 3 •**

El destino solía trabajar de maneras bastante irónicas y a veces molestas. Sakura lo comprobó perfectamente esa noche en la sala de su casa, mientras compartía un par de tragos con su antiguo compañero y –quizás– su amigo. Ella siempre había soñado con un momento a solas con el que antes era su «amor no correspondido», ¡y qué mejor que en su propia casa! Inclusive, una vez tuvo la fantasía de que él le hacía el amor en la mesa de la cocina. Claro, eso había sido cuando tenía quince años.

Ahora todo era distinto. Si bien, Sasuke le compartía un par de anécdotas sobre su viaje de redención, junto a unas cuantas sonrisas, no era lo mismo. Ella se la había pasado hablando sobre lo molesta que estaba desde que Kakashi había ocupado el puesto como Hokage, porque siempre tenía que ser ella quien terminara como asistente la mayoría de las veces; y cuando el sake ya estaba haciendo mella en su organismo, se encontraba hablando de Sai, el tipo que le causaba dolores de cabeza gracias a su falta de tacto con los defectos físicos de las mujeres.

—¡Y Naruto es el peor de todos!

Ya estando ebria, comenzó a hablar sobre el tema que menos quería recordar. Pero después de todo, no era consciente de sus palabras y lo más seguro era que por la mañana no recordaría nada de lo dicho.

—Ese tonto es un… Un… ¡Un tonto!

—¿Sucedió algo con Naruto?

Sasuke ya intuía que el problema con ella estaba centrado en su mejor amigo; toda la tarde se la había pasado esquivando su sola mención con maestría, cambiando radicalmente de tema. El Uchiha no había querido indagar más a detalle porque en realidad era un asunto que no lo incluía a él, por lo que no debía haber ningún interés por saber algo; no obstante, ahora que Sakura lo mencionaba con tanto recelo, no pudo evitar que la curiosidad se apoderara de él.

—¿Suceder algo? —Ella atropellaba sus palabras debido a su estado—. ¡Sucede todo! Ese cabeza hueca es un insensible… S-se casará con Hinata… P-pero no la ama… ¡Él me ama a mí, maldita sea!

Se señaló a sí misma con orgullo, para después servirse otro vaso de sake; Sasuke arqueó una ceja, mientras bebía de su propio vaso. Estaba desconcertado con todo el asunto. Primero se enteraba que Naruto no estaba casado aún y ahora se enteraba de que sería Hinata su futura esposa –nuevamente–, además de que Sakura alardeaba tener seguro el amor del Uzumaki, como si de verdad le llenara de alegría el hecho de que le amara. Ya no entendía nada.

—¿Y tú… Lo amas? —Se atrevió a preguntar, mirándola intensamente.

—¿Amarlo? —Bufó fastidiada. Por un momento dejó el vaso de sake sobre la mesa—. ¡Yo lo odio! Ese idiota jamás entraría en mi lista.

La mirada en los ojos ónice del Uchiha se suavizó, sin embargo, se mantuvo alerta a cualquier palabra que saliera de la boca femenina; no era ningún idiota, Sakura podía estar ebria, pero seguía midiendo las palabras que decía y él mismo sabía que aquello en realidad no era lo que de verdad sentía. Y eso le provocaba una sensación incómoda en el estómago.

Él había regresado a la aldea precisamente por ella; por la promesa que le hizo algún tiempo atrás. Se sentía en deuda por todo lo que pasó cuando él estaba cegado por el odio, por todo lo que sufrió y por todo el tiempo que le esperó con fervor. Además, quería darse a sí mismo la oportunidad de sanar su corazón con el amor que ella le brindara. Nadie mejor que Sakura para conocer el amor más puro que necesitaba. Pero…

—Yo te amo a ti, Sasuke-kun —susurró ella con la vista en el suelo—. Yo… Yo te-

—Sakura —interrumpió suavemente—. Estoy consciente de la promesa que te hice y francamente-

—Sasuke-kun, por favor —colocó una de sus manos sobre los labios masculinos, callándolo en el proceso—. Dime que cumplirás tu promesa.

El de cabello azabache la miró en silencio, como si estuviera pensando lo que iba a decir –o estuviera absorto en otro mundo–, mientras que Sakura intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no romper en llanto por el silencio del chico. No mentiría, Sasuke aún causaba un gran impacto en ella y, aunque no fuese del todo romántico, su rechazo hacia ella no hacía más que herirla de sobremanera. Estaba casi segura de que su enamoramiento adolescente por él ya estaba extinto, de hecho, ni siquiera supo porqué le pidió cumplir con esa promesa; pero, si quería olvidarse de Naruto, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba el amor de Sasuke.

Retiró su mano lentamente de los labios ajenos y ambos se quedaron en completo silencio durante unos minutos más; sin embargo, después de eso, Sakura no supo nada más. Sólo que una cálida humedad se posaba suavemente sobre sus labios, mientras que finas caricias recorrían su mejilla, con miedo, con precaución.

Sasuke la estaba besando.

Tal vez estaba alucinando, o incluso ya se había quedado dormida y se encontraba en un sueño, pero lo que siempre había querido, se efectuaba ahora. Sasuke la besaba con suma ternura, moviendo lentamente sus labios en un roce casi imperceptible, casi mágico; incitándola a participar en el acto que había esperado desde los doce años; rozando tentadoramente su respingada nariz contra la de ella; respirando el mismo aliento con olor a sake barato, embriagándola totalmente: con los ojos cerrados y sus azabaches cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en la frente y mejillas. Sakura estaba en un éxtasis mental y tortuoso.

Sin embargo, no era como lo había soñado… Ni un poco.

Si bien, no le desagradaba el contacto tan íntimo con el que alguna vez fue el hombre de sus sueños, tampoco sentía nada. Ni siquiera el aleteo de mariposas dentro de su vientre ni mucho menos el anhelo de querer más de él. Nada.

No como lo que sentía cuando Naruto la besaba.

Pero no desistiría. Antes de que el azabache pudiera separarse de ella, le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, acercándose lo más que pudo, pegando su cuerpo al de él; una de sus manos vagaba distraídamente por su larga y sedosa cabellera oscura. Quería volver ese beso más intenso.. Jaló sus cabellos y Sasuke inminentemente entreabrió los labios, dándole acceso a la lengua femenina para explorar cavidades desconocidas y con aliento a alcohol, deleitándose al darse cuenta de que era bien recibida por la lengua masculina y comenzaban una danza interminable con sus músculos; La única mano del chico se aferró a su cintura, viajaba lentamente por los pliegues de su blusa y posteriormente se escabulló entre la tela para tocar su suave piel y ombligo.

Fue en ese momento que Sakura sintió el calor inundando su cuerpo.

Sasuke la recostó con lentitud sobre el sofá en el que estaban sentados, mientras tomaban intervalos de tiempo entre cada beso; hasta que él abandonó esa parte en ella y comenzó a esparcir besos en su mandíbula, en sus mejillas y en su cuello, donde ligeramente se detuvo para dejar una mancha roja con su boca; su mano dejo de acariciar la piel de su vientre y se dirigió a una de sus piernas. La levantó a la altura de su cadera, dando suaves caricias hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Haruno ahogó un jadeo, comenzaba a sentir físicamente la necesidad de que en ese mismo momento la desnudara y le hiciera olvidar. Olvidar al hombre que realmente le hacía sentir internamente que tocaba el cielo con tan sólo una caricia.

Naruto. Debía olvidarse de él… Debía.

 **Flashback**

 _—Oye, Sakura-chan… ¿Crees que algún día tú y yo podamos…?_

 _Naruto se quedó en silencio repentinamente, completamente sonrojado por lo que pensaba decir. Sakura le miró con las cejas arqueadas mientras colocaba el tazón de ramen sobre la mesa, frente a él._

 _Lo había invitado a comer y ahora se encontraban en el comedor de su casa, pero de repente el rubio se hubo quedado callado, después de pasar toda la tarde parlando cosas sin sentido alguno, como el día en que Hinata le ganó en un concurso en el que se premiaba a la persona que engullera la mayor cantidad de ramen._

 _—¿Si?_

 _—B-bueno —titubeó, rascándose la nuca—, estaba pensando en que si somos novios… Tal vez podríamos… Uhm…_

 _—¿Salir? —Inquirió divertida—. Ya lo hacemos._

 _—N-no me refería a e-eso._

 _—¿Tomarnos de la mano?_

 _—¡No! —El rubio tragó grueso—. Me refiero a-_

 _—¿Besarnos?_

 _—Escucha…_

 _—¿Casarnos?_

 _—¡¿Eres virgen?! —Terminó gritando en la cara de su novia, salpicándola con su saliva._

 _Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de Sakura y fue entonces que Naruto se dio cuenta de que había cometido muchos errores. Palideció ante la idea de que su «dulce» y querida novia lo golpearía, o peor aún, lo castraría._

 _Por otro lado, ella sonrió forzadamente y levantó su puño en el aire, advirtiéndole en silencio al chico que, si no se explicaba cuanto antes, terminaría en el hospital._

 _—¡S-S-Sakura-chan! —Trataba de balbucear—. Y-yo… Espera, ¿dijiste "casarnos"? Sakura-chan, ¿tú te quieres casar conmigo?_

 _—Naruto…_

 _Quiso intimidarlo con sus gruñidos, empero, era imposible. Naruto ya estaba susurrando cosas al aire, como si éste le escuchara; con un brillo inusual en sus azulados ojos y una radiante sonrisa.. Hasta ella se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. No había sido consciente de la última pregunta antes de que él la interrumpiera con ese grito desesperado, no obstante, sonrió internamente por ello. Tal vez sí quería casarse con él en un futuro._

 _Antes de que pudiera replicar, el Uzumaki se lanzó a sus brazos, regalándole un fuerte abrazo que ella no rechazó; enterró su nariz en el delicado cuello femenino y aspiró profundamente su perfume de cerezos. Esto la dejó paralizada y con los ojos abiertos más de la cuenta. Él siempre lograba hacer que su corazón bombeará más sangre de la normal, con latidos acelerados._

 _—Te amo, Sakura-chan._

 _—Sí, soy virgen._

 _Pronto se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero no pudo hacer nada para combatir contra esa sonrisa zorruna que surcaba los labios de su amado. Otra de sus cualidades era hacerla hablar inconscientemente._

 _—¡Qué alegría! Porque yo también lo soy. Y me gustaría perderla contigo ahora mismo._

 _Y uno de sus defectos, era hablar sin pensar._

 _Por supuesto, no vio venir el puño en su dirección hasta que chocó contra su cabeza y lo hizo caer al suelo con ffuerza. Pronto, un gran y rojo chichón apareció sobre su rubia cabellera. Sakura ahora rechinaba los dientes y tenía los ojos en blanco._

 _—¡Pervertido!_

 _Aún así, quería decirle que también lo amaba… Más de lo que se imaginaba._

 **Flashback End**

—¡De-detente!

Empujó a Sasuke con fuerza hasta quedar de nuevo sentada sobre el sofá. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y los ojos vidriosos. Incluso la borrachera se había esfumado; la ropa arrugada y desarreglada. Pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo. Miró a Sasuke con terror y lo que vio le sorprendió: Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo y su cuerpo temblaba, al igual que su labio inferior. Parecía ansioso, o quizás enojado. No podía pensar en ese momento con lucidez como para saber sobre el estado del Uchiha.

—Y-yo… Discúlpame… No puedo…

Ni siquiera espero a que Sasuke le respondiera o la mirara. Salió corriendo escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación, dando un fuerte portazo. Por más que intentara no pensar en Naruto, no podía dejar de darle vueltas la creencia de que lo estaba traicionando. Ella no debía traicionarlo después de haberle jurado amor duradero, después de que el seguramente estaba intentando por todos los medios solucionar su problema. No lo merecía.

Y ella lo amaba.

Se acostó sobre su cama, liberando las lágrimas retenidas desde que tenía memoria. No sabía qué hacer, se sentía abatida, destrozada y una mala mujer. Nunca debió haber invitado a Sasuke a su hogar, sabiendo que jugaría con él. Tampoco debió haber dejado a Naruto lidiar él solo con la carga que conllevaba ese absurdo matrimonio. Ni mucho menos debió haber negado ese intenso amor que sentía por el Uzumaki.

Necesitaba pensar.

Pero mientras tanto, seguiría pensando que necesitaba estar a lado de su amado… Para apoyarlo.

 **—Continuará—**

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto All Rights Reserved_

 _Entre lo Moral y lo Carnal 2017 © Hanny Bell_

 _[Marzo 13, 2018]_

* * *

 _._

 **Notas:**

→Después de algún tiempo haciéndolos esperar, he decidido subir el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Por favor, sé que quedó medio aburrido y todo, pero esto es sólo el principio. Aún queda un largo camino por recorrer.

→¿Saben? Al principio tenía escrito todo un lemon Sasusaku, pero me arrepentí porque en primer lugar: mi lemon es pésimo; y en segundo lugar: porque me dije a mí misma que mis bebés Narusaku serían los únicos en disfrutar ese tipo de escenas. ¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿Hice bien, o no? ¿Por qué lo subí en martes 13? Ok, no.

→Estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, titulado **"Lo que el tiempo se llevó"** así que tal vez pronto lo suba.

→Quiero agradecer infinitamente a todos sus **favs, follows** y **reviews**. Menciones honoríficas para **Liacc993, Aewina-chwan, Missik, Dayani NS y joanayagarcia** por seguir leyendo. Sus palabras me hacen muy feliz, en serio.

 **Missik:** Te entiendo. Yo también detesto el Naruhina y por más que he intentado leer sobre ellos, simplemente no puedo. A mí me encanta el Narusaku, tanto que se está convirtiendo en mi pareja favorita. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos.

→¿Y... Les gustó? ¿No? Ya saben que sus críticas y comentarios son bien recibidos por 'moi", sólo tienen que dejar sus palabras ahí abajo 👇👇 y yo los leeré.

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


End file.
